Seasons
by Selena Nightingale
Summary: Jack Frost is not the only Seasonal Spirit, there is one for every season. And they are closer than anyone can believe. Character bios for each season along with some poetry. I own nothing except the poems and the OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians! I only own my poems, the idea, and my OCs. Warning, very bad poetry on my part.**

Seasons

Seasons! Ever changing seasons

Following a cycle over and over

First is rebirth of spring

Life returns in a burst of color

The youth of summer follows

Blanketing the land in sweltering heat

Autumn is the maturing time

Everything is settling down to rest

Finally all is calm as winter sweeps in

The winds' lullaby sings until spring returns

Thus the cycle repeats once again


	2. Jack Frost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians! I only own my poems, the idea, and my OCs. Warning, very bad poetry on my part.**

**Jack Frost**

Pale skin is as cold as snow. White hair untamed as the wind that blows through it. Blue eyes as sharp as an ice crystal. He is the winter child, Mother Nature's youngest.

He brings winter, mischief, and fun wherever he goes. Responsible for the ice on the windows and roads, Jack tends to be a nuisance to those who don't understand him.

Like the Easter Bunny, Bunnymund, who still holds a grudge against him from 1968. Or North aka Santa Claus, who gets aggravated when he slips on a patch of ice on his yearly rounds.

Despite these setbacks, however, that doesn't stop the obvious; Jack is one of them now. A Guardian of Childhood.


	3. Isi Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians! I only own my poems, the idea, and my OCs. Warning, very bad poetry on my part.**

**Isi Rose**

Fair skin blushed from the sun. Golden strands of hair dance in the warming wind. Sky colored orbs show laughter as their owner runs threw a field of wind flowers. She is the energetic bundle of spring.

She brings spring, innocence and energy as she skips threw life as an immortal. Isi loves to grow flowers, the blow their pollen into the faces of unsuspecting passerby's.

Spring is the seasons of the return of life. So it is not odd at all to see her surrounded by baby animals. They are not afraid of her and often join in her games.

But her life is still rather lonely. When the animals all must return to their homes and other spirits don't have the energy or patience to deal with her for long periods of time. But she never lets that get to her for long. The rain caused by such emotions would drown all she holds dear.


	4. Enna Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians! I only own my poems, the idea, and my OCs. Warning, very bad poetry on my part.**

**Enna Flame**

Sun-kissed skin, tattooed by the everlasting sun. Flame-red waves bounce with each step. Ocean blue eyes ripple with each new expression.

She is the bringer of summer, love, and freedom. Her heat blankets the land in a haze. People are forced to seek refuge in cooler places to escape her blaze.

Along with her fiery appearance, there is a temper to match. Fueled by her passionate outlook on life, Enna values the ideas of personal freedom and the journey to reach it. She is headstrong and stubborn.

As a part of her season, Enna loves to play match maker. The blazing passion of summer romance is just enough to make her forget just how lonely she really is.


	5. Sebastian Hale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians! I only own my poems, the idea, and my OCs. Warning, very bad poetry on my part.**

**Sebastian Hale**

Aka Sam Hain

Ivory skin flushed from the chilling wind. Chocolate locks swaying in the breeze. Bright orange eyes that dance in the firelight.

He is the bringer of autumn, Halloween, and serenity. He changes the colors of the leaves, and then allows the wind to blow them down. He ignites the playful fear of modern Halloween. And he infuses the air with a crisp, clean, cool breeze.

Being one of the oldest spirits on Earth, Sebastian tends to follow the tradition of Samhain, from the time of the Pagans. But as time changed, so did he, gradually. Only those closest to him use his real name instead of the one he adopted later.

Though naturally calm and collected, Sebastian is rather dangerous when angered. It is for this reason he prefers to keep social interaction at a minimum.


	6. Ending poem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians! I only own my poems, the idea, and my OCs. Warning, very bad poetry on my part.**

Seasons (ending)

Now you have met the seasons

Bound together by nature and magic

Jack, bringer of winter

Mischievous, fun, and caring

Isi, bringer of spring

Innocent, energetic, and playful

Enna, bringer of summer

Passionate, free, and stubborn

Sebastian, bringer of autumn

Calm, reserved, and dangerous

The seasons, my children


End file.
